This application proposes the renewal of an NIA Edward R. Roybal Center at the Univeristy of Alabama at Birmingham. The theme of the Center has been Translational Research on Aging and Mobility, and this theme is extended in the proposed renewal to include interventions to prevent functional decline which can be administered in the home or the workplace. The Management Core of the Center aims to: 1) insure that all projects (both current and future) are consistent with the theme of the Center, 2) facilitate the development of new products and technologies to enhance the mobility , health and quality of life of older adults, 3) recruit and train new scientists in the areas of translational research within applied gerontology, 4) provide scienetific oversight for Center investigators, 5) facilitate the collaborative nature of the Center within UAB, as well as among other academic researchers and commercial interests, 6) provide infrastructure and Center resources for all affiliated Center projects, 7) oversee and coordinate resource allocations across projects, and 8) enhance the overall translation of research through dissemination of Center findings to health professionals, policy-makers, industry, and the public at large. The Management Core will support: 1) an Advisory Board, which will meet at least annually to evaluate progress and advise Center Directors on research translation, 2) administrative and support services df the Center, 3) Center resources, and 4) dissemination activities. Center resources, which will be available to all Center affiliated projects and pilot grants, include: 1) a driving simulator facility, 2) a driving assessment clinic, 3) software and equipment to conduct evaluations and training, 4) access to State accident reports, 5) access to a recruitment database of research participatns, stratified by gender, age, and race, who have indicated a willingness to be contacted for participation in UAB studies, 6) access to data management and biostatistical support services, and 7) assistance and consultation in preparing grant applications, as well as consultation for translation of study results.